The Oracle
by The Dark Wizard
Summary: a mysterious black sheep of the family returns to the world which forsake him. He now comes for answeres for what went so terribly wrong. And for revenge.


He was thrown heavily into the air, landing with a resounding crash on

the stone below.

"I can't believe this!" He faintly heard a voice cry out. As he tried

standing up, a body hurtled towards him, and knocked him to the

floor. Gasping for breath, he desperately tried hauling the dead weight

off of him, but to no avail. His breathing grew slower, and heavier, and

his vision began to blur. How had

he let things get like this. As Inuyasha stared up at the moon above

him, a silhouette of a young man, in

a white robe appeared above him. As Inuyasha blinked away the mist

in his eyes, he saw the young man in

a black Victorian over coat, then back in his white robe. The man looked down at Inuyasha, smiling very

kindly, lifted the body up effortlessly, and tossed it to the side. Koga's limp frame bouncing off the rocks

by the shore line. Kagome ran from behind the young man, yelling, arrow drawn "you sick monster! I damn

you!" she fired her arrow right for his heart, but it didn't fly true. The arrow struck the man's shoulder, and

it was as if he didn't notice. Now frowning, he pulled the arrow out, turned around, and plunged it deep

into Inuyasha's chest, pinning him to the floor. Kagome yelled out in agony, and dove at the man, but was

met with nothing but air, and slammed into the rock, stunning her. The monk would of tried to devour the

man with his wind tunnel, but he was currently trapped under the debris of a fallen house, with Songo, the

event which brought them there in the first place.

Inuyasha tried thinking back, to the previous week. His head was very foggy, but he could vaguely

remember.

_7 days ago_

"What are they so chummy about?"

Said Inuyasha, turning his hardened gaze from the monk to Kagome.

He knew very well what the monk and the slayer were so close about, but he wanted to make conversation

with Kagome. She, as expected, turned to Inuyasha like he was some fool ", If you couldn't see it, i wont

bother explaining it to you! Humph!" He side stepped slightly "For god sakes, I was only asking!"

As they bickered away, Songo and the monk couldn't be farther away from the conversation had they been

a million miles away. They both made puppy dog faces at each other, and tightly held each others hands.

They had long since dropped any pretences of a lack of affection, and entered the time honored faze of

young love. Onward they walked, until Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"I smell blood"

No sooner had he said that than, a man, covered in a purple and red ooze stumbled into their midst.

They scrambled to help him but he violently brushed them off. "GET OFF ME!"

They were taken aback by his sudden outburst of strength. "Calm down, you fool!"

As Inuyasha grabbed the travelers arm, he was instantly knocked unconscious by a fierce uppercut.

"I SAID STAY AWAY! YOU DON'T KNOW!YOU JUST....DONT...GET BACK! RUN!"

Before they could, a huge barrier erupted from the man, throwing them all away, several yards into the

distance. When Meroku stood up, he saw that the young man had changed from his rags, into a flowing

white robe, with indiscernible light blue runes laced into its fabric. His blonde hair and blue eyes only

added to the purity of his visage. He also noticed that the eyes of this man changed rapidly from red to blue

to gold, then settled on red. The young man seemed to notice Meroku, as if for the first time, and began

walking, briskly , towards him. The eyes turned back to blue now, and he stopped just short of the monk.

"I..." the stranger began to say, then he looked down at the red stain that was developing across his

midsection, and collapsed.

_**6 Days**_

"I don't like this! We should kill him before he awakes!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm only saying, he DID attack us!"

Meroku turned sternly at the two of them, and pressed his finger to his lips.

"I have never seen such...strange powers...Well...Actually, no, that's not true."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo and Shippo all looked up. "What do you mean?" the young fox demon inquired.

"I read about a certain sect of highly trained priests...or warlocks...who exhibited ghastly powers. It is

even said that they were personally ordained by the gods! This traveler may very well be an Oracle!"

Songo turned her head towards the monk "They are superstition"

Meroku continued "what I can't understand is how he survived such terrible wounds, even if he is an

Oracle!" He had not allowed any of them to see the man's wounds before, but now he lifted up the sheet.

Kagome let out an audible gasp, seeing that the man's lower torso was severed in half.

"But...how!" As if the man heard her, he suddenly sprang up, caching them all off guard.

"ARE YOU INUYASHA!" The man yelled. "You have to be. You look just like the old dog..."

"You have no place talking about my father!" But before Inuyasha was able to attack this offender, the man

leapt through the roof, and to the outside, eyes gleaming red. "Ill find my answers else where."

With that, the stranger flew from the proximity.

55 km away

"Master Sesshoumaru I brought the water you requested!" Rin gleefully stated.

"Very good Rin, now start a fire and boil the water-"

Near Rin, a huge explosion flung her into the air. Sesshoumaru leapt to her rescue, narrowly catching

her in time.

"Are you Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the intruder. "Yes"

"I have questions...And you have my answers..."


End file.
